Generally, liquid-immersion cooling devices for cooling servers involve immersing the servers in a device containing a non-conductive liquid. At the same time, an additional cooling device is required to provide coolant to the device in which the servers are placed while the server are immersed in the coolant. Delivery of the coolant requires pumping, which requires extra power. Furthermore, the distance between the cooling device and the device in which the servers are placed increases the amount of the insulating coolant required, which increases a cost of cooling the servers.